fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Not the Claus You're Used To (with permission from Claus the Mighty)
'--BEFORE ANY OF THIS STARTS, WHAT THE TITLE SAYS IS TRUE, CLAUS THE MIGHTY HIMSELF GAVE ME PERMISSION TO DO THIS, SO KEEP THAT IN MIND--' This fanfiction was meant to be a one-shot but when i had the idea to turn an extra into a chapter 2 and when Claus asked me to do one, well, I decided to make one. Another thing to note is that Claus the Mighty will be referred as Claus. Not the Claus you're Used To Claus came back from a super-market, he had to buy some stuff, but hey, that's just what every person does, so it's not really that interesting, what was interesting was what happened some moments after that... knock* *knock* "Wait a second" said Claus while trying to place the stuff he just bought in a safe place so that he can actually see who's knocking KNOCK* *KNOCK *KNOCK* "Wait!" KNOCK* *KNOCK* *RING* *RING* Fantastic, just fantastic. "Okay, who's the--" said Claus before notcing that the character from Mother 3, Kumatora was right in fron of him. It felt like a staring competition, i was just standing there looking at here in shock, while she's just there giving me "What are you doing?" look, and i don't blame her, if i was the character of a video-game and a person was just staring at me, i would also be weirded out. Actually, no, I would mostly be confused as to why the hell am i in the real world. gulp* "H-Hi, are you b-by any chance, Kumatora?" I just asked to see if she was just a cosplayer, I mean yeah, there's no anime event nearby but hey, there was no way, she was actually Kumatora, right? RIGHT? "Yes, I am, Claus was it? After the destruction of Nowhere Islands I thought I would never find a home apart from some temporary bases in some islands, then i came here" ....She was actually Kumatora. "Uhmmm....." Yeah, I just replied with that. "I thought you were dead" Uhmm...Okay, okay, she actually thinks I'm Claus from Mother 3 so...so....errr...SHE'S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER FROM A VIDEO-GAME, WHAT DO I DO!? "Welll...I....didn't die?" "O...kay?" she said "Look, I just wanted to know each other a bit more, okay?" So, she doesn't know much about Claus, huh? I might use this to my advantage. "So what do you want to know about me?" I asked. I'm still confused by this by the way. "I don't know, something simple, how was your relationship with Lucas?" "Not bad" "Come on give more detail, you were twins, weren't you?" she asked with a grin. God dammit, she asked me what I hoped she didn't ask "Uhmm...Not bad, nothing too special, just your usual twin relationship, hahaha....ha" Oh god, just faking that laugh made me want to cringe. She actually looked quite cute in real life, her pink hair actually seemed natural which is something extremely rare in real life, but it matched her very well... Wait, WHAT!? No, no, no, no, NOPE, NOPE, she's just a fictional character from Mother 3, yeah she's in the real world but that doesn't make her any less fictional! "So, do you like your new home?" she asked. Well it's not technically new but i guess that's something I could describe with details. "It's not the best, but i like it, it's a good place to live" I said "Well, at least it's better than living in deserted islands constantly, after this i'll probably have to go back with Lucas and the survivors of Nowhere Island" she said with a sigh, she looked kind of disappointed, i mean, i would too if i constantly had to live from deserted island from island. "Hey, don't cry, i'm sure you and the rest of the people will find a permanent place to--" I was cut off by an angry Kumatora. ...S***... "I...don't...cry......" She said with while gritting her teeth, i guess she's mad that she cried in...you know what, i'll use that against her... "Uhmm....well i heard you did once" i said with a grin. Mother 3, secret "ending", yeah. Suddenly I felt a horrible heat going through my body. Oh god, oh god, PK Fire, PK Fire, oh god no She took a deep breath and I felt okay again. "You're lucky you're Lucas's brother or else you would be dead by now" she said. I never felt so scared but happy at the same time. "Look, i'm sorry, I just tried to help, that's all" I tried to calm her down a bit more "Yeah, yeah, you had nice intentions, I get it" She said "But I wasn't going to cry, i don't except once...actually...how did you know?" Oh god no, abort mission "act like you're Claus", FISSION MAILED! FISSION MAILED! "Meh, i don't care, just don't tell anyone or I'll kill you regardless of you being Lucas's twin ot not" Or not... "So...what now?" I asked "I bet you're scared about how I almost killed you, right?" she said with a small laugh "Y-Yes actually..." That was no lie. "Well how about we talk about this later, i'll meet you outside and we'll see what we do, okay?" "Okay, why not?" YES! YES! YE- GOD DAMMIT "See you later and remember my warning" She said before leaving I fistpumped the air before realized what I just did, there's no way, right? Maybe the shock from seeing a fictional character is affecting my emotions, right? RIGHT? Whatever it is I better get prepared... This was a weird day... Chapter 2 - Not the Sketch you're used to!? What!? I decided to go on chat in Fantendo, it had it's problems and a recent controversy but i still liked it, i went on chat to, well, chat and after a series of strange events, i decided to ask a username by the name of "CSketch" if he could make a fanfiction to see how close he could get to the actual events, then i heard some knocks, i decided to wait to see if it was actually Kumatora, so i waited a bit until i finally recognized her. "So what's your plan Mr. Somehow Didn't Die?" She asked, and she still had the same clothes, god i hope she had a closet full of those clothes because i don't want to imagine her not wearing the exact same clothes without washing them. "Well, i bought some tickets to the cinema and i thought we could eat some dinner before that, that way we will both know each other well and we'll have some fun" I replied "Sounds cool, but if this is a date, get ready to be burned alive" She said with a grin "Don't worry, this isn't a date" I said. Okay, m-maybe? WHAT!? Calm down Claus you must still be shocked from seeing Kumatora here, remember, this is just a way to know her better, she's just a fictional character! Aaaahh!! Menahwile, in South America... ..Well..well...what can we do here... "Muy bien Jesus, solo nos iremos por un rato, recuerda prestarle atencion al telefono, okey?" Said my mom, she just said that they would leave for a while, nothing too complicated. "Si, si mama" I replied, i basically said yes. After they left, i cracked my knuckles and looked at the screen "Hello there..." "...CSketch" Yup, that's my username, i don't remember where it came from but it has become kind of my username in almost every page, except in those where it has been already taken or where an error happened and i need to change my name, then my usual go-to name is somehting along the lines of "WendigoStealth" or in some cases "WendigoStrike", only because of my interest in these ghost-like creatures. "Hmmm...what should i do first? Maybe i should work on my Mario Kart Power Racing article (subtle advertisement there)...you know what? No, i'll finish the Claus the Mighty X Kumatora fanfiction he told me to do, then i'll finish my Mario Kart article, good planning Sketch, good plann--" I was cut off by some gentle knocks on my door, i decided to check it out, they knocked in my first door so they culdn't be strangers but neighbors, i answered the door and oh my.... I just stood there wide-eyed as Lucas from Mother 3 swith the same attitude and detail was standing outside. "Uhmmm..hi, i'm Lucas and well, Kumatora told me something about a place and decided to talk with people, so i knockedd in a random door, sorry if i sound rude but--" I cut him off. He looked like him but a bit older. "Don't worry about it" I said "What's your name" he asks I'm about to say my real name before saying my nickname... "My name is Sketch..." I reply I'm not sure if i should open the door, he may just be a random cosplayer. "So i heard you are a PSI user, right? Could you heal..THIS!?" i instantly punch myself in the stomach, it leaves a mark but it's nothing too serious. "I-I...*gulp* let me see what i can do" He says before saying "PSI HEALING!" Suddenly my pain goes away and the mark disappears and if that wasn't enough evidence, a green flash occurred some seconds before i got healed, i decide to let him in. "So...how's your day?" I ask trying to start a conversation. "Good actually, i was hesitant at first of this modern world, but it has all the basic requirements people need, so i decided to investigate, however i wasn't as sneaky as Kumatora while swimming so i got caught and "rescued" by a public ship, they then started asking me some questions, after answering them, i looked at a map in the distance and named a random location, and from what i can tell, it doesn't match Kumatora's description, so i guess i'm lost" He explains. "Cool, i was just planning to write something about Kumatora" I say "How do you know about Kumatora?" He asks Okay, do i tell him he's a fictional character or not? Oh god, this could be very important, err... "Uhmm...Kumatora is....a friend of mine? Yeah! And i suppose she has the same name as your Kumatora! Yeah, that!" I say nervously "Okay?" He asks confused Whew. Nice save Sketch, nice save... "So, do you have any idea of where Kumatora is?" He asks Hmmm...Interesting, he's a fictional character and mentions Kumatora being here...What if other Mother characters are here, he DID mention "basic requirements people need" but then again that could mean something else entirely.... "Are the other citizens of Nowhere Island here by any chance?" I say while trying pouring some Pepsi into my glass. "Yeah, they are, do you know about them too?" He asks "Yeah, but i'm not telling you how, so don't ask me please" I say before taking a sip of my Pepsi Nice Sketch, keep it cool and everything will be fine. "Okay? So i don't know how am i supposed to find Kumatora, she could be anywhere by now!" He says with a worried tone. "I'm sorry dude" I say before sitting on my chair to go into my computer to do some research on Claus the Mighty for the fanfiction, he gave me permission so i thought it was okay, i decided to take a sip from my Pepsi. I saw his most recent post in PersonNews.net (Fake public network by the way) It said: "I'm going to go watch some movies with a certain pink haired girl, IT'S NOT A DATE, OKAY!?" Perfect spit-take. Chapter 3 - How does one travel!? After wiping the Pepsi off my computer, i started the search for Claus! ......even though we don't know where to start. Think Sketch, thhiiink! Wait a second..... "Look Lucas i have a plan, here it says they are watching a movie and right now he said he's watching a movie called "The Life of Greg Gregicurus" (fake movie but is a reference to a youtuber i watch) which only airs in 4 cinemas for now because those got the movie first because money and stuff, so that means they're in one of these 4 cinemas which aren't all that far from each other" I said "Good" Replied Lucas with a determined smile. "However...." I say before his smile turns into confusion "While they're not far from each other, they are far from where we are right now" I finish. "Oh...." He says. "Don't you have any method of transportation we could use?" I ask "Most of them in Nowhere Island and i think you know what happened to it...." He says. "Hmmm...nope, i can't think of anything that doesn't require lots of cash, which i don't have by the way...." "What can we do?" Lucas asks. "Hmm...." I say before i open the windows and see a poster for a Mother 3 racing tournament flies into my face "Hmmm...do you remember your adventure?" I ask with a plan. "Every detail of it, why?" He replies. "I think we could use that to our advantage..." I say with a grin. Meanwhile at the cinema.... The movie just ended, it was funny, it was messed up, it was bizarre but we still had fun. "Glad to know you a bit better" She says "Oh, it's nothing" I reply It really isn't, i just saved money that's all. "Well, i have to leave, see ya another time Claus, now i have to catch a cab and then it's swimming time again...." she sighs. "Well, see ya another time i suppose..." I say before walking back home. Meanwhile in the Super Mother 3 RacingTournament... "COME ON, LUCAS, YOU CAN DO IT!!" I say uncontrollably.... Aaaaand he wins. OH MY GOD, YES!! "Here's your first place prize: 2000 dollars" says an old man "Okay, we leave right now if you don't mind" And we're off like a rocket. We run to the airport and go in a plane, who knows what will happen once we get there? Chapter 4 - Start the Countdoom! We've been here for 5 days already and there's no sign of Kumatora and it's very bad for us, considering what he said.... 3 days earlier.... "Dude, this Pepsi is delicious.." I said "Yes, i know but you gotta listen to me!" He said worried "Why? There's no pressure in our shoulders, we can find Kumatora whenever we want!" I said while smiling "Actually....." He said before my smile turned into confusion. "Well, this guy, Porky..." He said... ......Oh sh**..... "I thought he was trapped inside the Absolutely Safe Capsule or that the Black Dragon's power was too much even for him..." He said before finishing with "...looks like i was wrong...." OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHEN WILL HE EVER GIVE UP!?!?!?? "When need to get as much of the old gang as we can get, including Kumatora...or else Porky will...." Back to present day.....so 2 days after that basically.... Claus's POV I was just resting when i heard some knocks on my door, and from the soundof it, it's Kumatora, i go to open the door. "Hi Kumatora, how are you?" I ask "Not bad, but i mainly came here to bring you some news" She says. "What news?" I ask "Well, remember when we went to the cinema and i said i was going back tothe temporary desterted island again?" She says with a small grin. "Yeah" I reply. "Well, i didn't go back, mainly because after seeing the city for a while, i thought of moving here" She says. Wow, just wow. I decided to ask her something stupid that may make me look like a stupid, but just to make sure... "To my...?" I ask "WHAT!? NO!" she replies "I'm not moving to your house you dumbnut" she says with a grin. "Oooh, you're moving to the city?" I ask "Yup, the last days i have been doing all of the important stuff to get a house not too far from here" She replies "Cool, have you told the citizens of Nowhere Island yet?" I ask "Nope, not yet, i want to keep it my little secret until i find this place safe for the rest, i mean, i can just imagine me just telling them "Oh come on in, it's safe" and then bad stuff happens and people die and they blame me, blah blah blah" She answers. And to be fair, that is a good point, i decide to let her in and she points to my house through my window, i could see 2 kids but they were too blurry, probably random kids selling candies and stuff. Sketch's POV God dammit, we've been knocking 5 minutes! "You know what Lucas? We'll skip this house for now, we don't have time for this" I say before pulling him by his shirt to the next house. We go to the next house where we find a woman and 3 kids, we greet her and play with the kids for 1 or 2 minutes before leaving and looking the next house, our fear grew stronger when we came out of the next one and a paper flew right into my face. "D-Dude *gulp* look at what it says....you know what? I'll read it for you" I say while shivering "It says..." "Hi there Lucas, hi there...Sketch.....i already started my next master plan, let me give you a hint, it involves certain piggies attacking certain places in a giant swarm, HAHAHAHA! Do you like it, i sure do! I already have a little countdown called "The Countdoom" because when it reaches zero, your whole world will be doomed, HAHAHA! - Porky" "GOD DAMMIT!! HE KNOWS ME AND HE KNOWS WHAT WE'RE DOING!!" I scream, luckily there wasn't many people around when i screamed. "Come on Sketch, we need to hurry up before that "Countdoom" of his reaches zero!" He says determined "You're right Lucas, we have to keep on searching!" I reply before heading into the next house, after knocking a couple of times, a guy comes out, i just sigh before looking behind him "IT'S KUMATORA, HOLY S*** LUCAS, WE'RE SAVED!!" I scream before me and Lucas start jumping in joy Then we realize that the guy and Kumatora are still looking at us.... We need some serious explanation, don't we? Chapter 5 - Ship it and ride it I....have trouble understanding this. This kid who says to be the user "CSketch" and what seems to be Lucas tell me that Porky is back and that we need Kumatora to defeat him again........ ....And the strangest thing is that i believe it.....I mean, with Kumatora and Lucas it would only be appropiate.... "Where is he right now?" I ask "Well...We kinda don't kno--" Sketch says before he gets hit in the face by a note. He starts reading it and to be fair, he reads quite fast, being able to read long sentences in-- "Oh nevermind, we do know where he is!" He says happily. .....mere seconds... "He's right now in this stranded deserted island near Europe..." He says "That's a bit far from here, you know?" I say "Not only that but we need a boat of some kind" Lucas says I have an idea which requires the TV, i grab the remote control and switch to a channel not much people know, this channel hosts a contest that...well...just hear "If you manage to get the two golden tickets scattered in these ruins in Egypt, you'll win a free ship with a license and a mentor! Now each competitor gets a Jeep and--" Kumatora turns the TV off "I think we got ourselves a ship" She says before resting in the sofa. "How, we don't get Jeeps like the competitors...plus were nowhere near Egypt!" I say. "Well, Lucas and i still have money from the Mother 3 Racing Tournament" Sketch says. "And we, the PSI Users" Lucas says before pointing at Kumatora with one hand and pointing at himself with the other "could use our powers to get an advantage!" "Well, well, it looks like we were meant to work as a team" I say with a small grin Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Says Sketch before we all run to the airport. After reaching Egypt... "Okay, this must be where the contest is being held!" I say while pushing a Jeep with the others that Sketch bought with what was left of the prize money. "Look, they still haven't found them yet!" Kumatora says while the host says, well, "Looks like they haven't found them yet!" We get near him and we act like we're late competitors, after many hard moments of making him believe us, he finally lets us in the contest, but doesn't give us a Jeep because we're "late" "Well, good thing we have THIS!" says Sketch before starting the Jeep's engine "Kid, stop that thing! You don't know how to--" I say before being cut off by Sketch "Oh, here it IIIIISSS!!" He says before going out of cnotrol and hitting the host. "Sorry but we gotta go, bye!" We all say except Sketch who is too busy going out of control with the Jeep. After finally getting control of the Jeep we decided to split up, one normal person with a PSI User, we go with the usual team, Sketch with Lucas and me with Kumatora.... Oh god, am i really going into these kinds of problems again! She's just a fictional character! ...But after all that ahppenbed these days, is she real?...And if she were....THEN would it be okay for me to......PYRAMIIIIIID!! "AAAAAHHH!!" We all scream before i swiftly turned left, dodging the giant pyramid in front of us....well not so swiftly, Sketch is a bit younger than the rest of us so he goes flying off, Lucas decides to jump out to get him but he faceplants into the sand and he has some trouble getting out of it. "Do we go back for them?" I say, still driving with Kumatora "Well, we could--" She says before being cut off by the announcer "Looks like Kyle is rgetting really close to it!" said the announcer, he speaked throguh a microphone so we could hear him. "Nevermind, keep on driving and we'll pick them up later..." said Kumatora before taking the steering wheel while i looked at a magazine with the faces and names of the competitors. "Kyle looks like this! And it looks like he's....RIGHT THERE!!" I scream before Kumatora jumps out of the Jeep which crashes into him. "Let's get inside this ruin thing!" I say before me and Kumatora get into....well the ruin thing! Sketch's POV "Uhmmm....Lucas?" I say before poking Lucas's legs with a stick, why? Because from the torso up he's in the ground! "Are you okay, du--" I say before he bursts out of the ground in a small explosion of electricity "AAHH!!" I say before flying off because of the explosion. "Ugghh....At this rate we will NEVER find those tickets...." Lucas says before he startsd running into the direction i went flying. Claus's POV "Okay, there it is, the first golden ticket, we just need to get to it" I say before looking at a "platforming" section.... "I know a way to get to it without any problem!" Kumatora says with a grin before she use PK Ground to make a small earthquake occur, this earthquake makes the "platforms" fall over in a way that lets us ujst walk throguh them with a couple easy hops along the way "Good thinking Kumatora, good thinking!" I say before grabbing the golden ticket "The boys must also be having an easy time, i bet they already have it!" Sketch's POV "AAAAHHH!!" I say while running with Claus from the falling ruins that started breaking down after we tried to use PSI "WE'RE NOT HAVING AN EASY TIME WITH THIIIS!!!" says Lucas before turning left to escape a falling rock "WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE GOD DAMN THING!!!" I say before i get tackled by Lucas so that i don't get crushed by a falling rock. After making it out of the ruins.... "Oh god *pant* *pant* that was close..." i say while holding the golden ticket, yup, we had to go back to get it "I'll have that..." says a mysterious man who takes the golden ticket. "Give it back or my little friend here will be forced to atta--" I say before he hits me and Lucas with a taser, horrible pain goes throguh our bodies until we fall unconscious. Chapter 6 - Not the Kyle you expected Me and Kumatora got close to the ambulance that was taking both Lucas and Sketch in hospital beds. "Sketch! How did the guy that did this to you look like!?" I say while holding the magazine in front of him I see how he rises his finger and touches the photo of Kyle. "Don't worry, he's just your regular ol' cheater, he'll probably be caught by the end of this" Kumatora said as a way to calm down Sketch "I don't think so" said Lucas "That taser looked too high-tech" Hmmmm.....What if.... "What if he's one of them" I say to Sketch before more doctors get into the ambulance "Possibly..." said Sketch before they close the door and drive away. We have a little talk with the host and tell him that we will stay in the game. "Okay, now all we gotta do is find that Kyle, get the ticket back, hope that Sketch and Lucas weren't too injured, sail over to Porky's hideout and defeat him, simple, right?" I say while trying to maintain a smile. "Yeah...simple.." Kumatora says while looking far away, it looks like she's focusing on a person far away....maybe that person is... BZZZZzzzz ...or not... We notice he's right behind us and it looks like he catched Kumatora and shocked her, i decide to run until i think of something. Okay, what to do, what to do, he's not a PSI User, if he was he probably would use more than just a taser, and even though Kumatora is knocked out cold.....maybe i can do something, maybe with that stick... I grab the stick and swing behind me, i manage to hit Kyle's hand but he doesn't drop the taser. "Take THIS!!" he says before swinging his hand forward while holding the taser, i manage to dodge it, but i drop to the ground "Now you're done for..." He says before i roll out of the way, get up again and start running. Okay, lost the stick, now what? I see a medium-sized rock, maybe i can throw it... I grab the rock swiftly and i throw it, i mostly aim for his leg, if he drops to the floor i may gain an advantage, he jumps and the rock just falls on the ground, this gives me a plan and i decide to stop and turn around. "It doesn't matter where you run to, you'll never escape from me!" He says filled with confidence. However, as he starts running he trips over with the rock he jumped over, after he's in th ground, i jump to grab the taser. "You're not getting this! It's a gift from Master Porky himself!" He says as pushes me away with his leg "That gift must be for me if you wanted to use it on me so badly!" I say with a grin as i grab the arm in which he holds the remote. "You're right! It is a gift for you! NOW TAKE IT!!" He once again ties to tase me but i push him to the side. "You know what? I don't want it!" I say as i keep his legs away from me with my own legs and i grab his arm again "Why don't you KEEP IT!!" I say as i push his arm he's holding the taser with over to his chest. Surprisingly i manage to shock him a bit before his erratic movement pushes me away, however i still manage to knock him out. "Good job Claus" says Kumatora as she pats me on the back "Now let's grab that Golden Ticket!" she says as she grabs, well, the Golden Ticket "So how was that fight?" She says as we walk to the host "10/10 I'd fight it" I say jokingly before Kumatora lets out a small laugh. We give the tickets to the host before he takes us in a helicopter to a nearby pier, where we see Lucas and Sketch again. "Guys? You're okay!?" I aks to Lucas and Sketch that, apart from some minor burns, look perfectly fine "Yeah we are, apparently that taser only causes pain, not any actual damage! Apart from some minor burns" Lucas answers and Sketch just nods in agreement "And here's your boat, your license AND your mentor!" He says while pointing at the small ship. "Thanks, we gotta go, bye!" We all say super fast before we run to the boat, grab our license and start it, making the mentor fall off. "They must of have left you because they know how to drive a ship, right?" The host says before a loud "HOW DOES ONE DRIVE THIS!?!?" is heard "....They're screwed...." says the host as the ship drives away to the sea. Chapter 7 - Luck is on our side! "I think i got it" I say while i drive the boat closer to Porky's hideout We have all of the gang from Mother 3 and while i seem calm on the outside, i'm a bit nervous, we're going face to face with Porky himself, but if these guys defeated him once, i'm sure they can do it again. "Dude, look, we're extremely close!" says Sketch before we finally reach our destination. So it all goes down to this....to be fair the island is much more bigger than what i thought it would be, just another factor that makes me more nervous. We all enter the island, it looks like some sort of cave, it seems pretty normal for a secret hideout, but of course, this guy comes from the Mother franchise, so there must be some kind of trick.... "Look, Pigmasks!" says Lucas ...like that.... Kumatora and Lucas react almost instantly by attacking them with PSI, the guys don't stand a chance against them, about normal people....yeah... We get ambushed by a group of Pigmasks, Sketch starts throwing rocks until i decide to throw dirt, while they clean up the dirt from their masks, we run. "Look, a stalagmite!" Sketch says while pointing at the ceiling. "I think it's a stalactite" I reply "Whatever, the point is that we can use it to our advantage!" He says "Hmm..now that you mention it, it IS unstable" I reply while looking at some small rocks nearby The Pigmasks arrive and stand RIGHT below the stalactite, wow, talk about lucky, me and Sketch start throwing rocks to the stalactite until it breaks and falls on them. "Woohoo!" Sketch says while throwing his fists in the air "Calm down, they'll hear you" I reply "OVER HEEEERE!!" shouts Kumatora "Did you say something about silence?" he says with a grin We quickly hurry over to the rest of the gang looking at a giant iron door, it looks like they're trying as many codes as possible in a small pad with numbers AND letters. "Don't even think about it, it has both letters and numbers, the possibilities are infinite" I say while Duster presses some buttons "Come on dude, to open a door made by Porky, you need to THINK like Porky" Sketch says as he gets close to the pad He starts pressing random buttons, but they don't work, he starts to think and writes what at first seems like random gibberish, but once i managed to read it completely i found out what it said: N-E-S-S-P-K-R-O-C-K-I-N Wow, somehow he managed to open the door, however, i'm a bit scared about the gang asking.... "What's the meaning behind those words?" Lucas asks ....that... "Oh, it's probably random gibberish he put as a code to confuse us" I reply Good save Claus, good save. "That sure sounds like something Porky would do" says Kumatora as we enter the room Everything is dark at first and no one can see except Sketch and Lucas who said they had gotten used to dark places but all they can see is small silouttes, they make out what they say looks like a giant computer before some torches are lit up and we are presented to the big guy himself who falls form the celing. God i can just imagine Master Porky's Theme from Mother 3 playing right now. "HAHAHA! How are you my friends!? See that big ol' countdown on the computer? That's the Countdoom! Once it reaches zero, gates holding airships with modified Pigmasks will open and they will fly to destroy this pathetic little world, HAHAHAH!!" he says with the voice i imagined he had "I odn't think so Porky!" Kumatora replies before using PK Fire Porky looks and fights just like in Mother 3 but from the looks of it, not too much has passed since then, so i suppose he didn't have time? Who cares! He HAS to be stopped no matter what! The fight takes some time and it involves some powerful attacks that could kill me if got too close. "PK LOVE OMEGA!!" Lucas screams before a pink glowing orb comes out and flies into Porky before exploding. "AAAGGHH!" Porky says before looking at the Countdoom which is at 00:56 right now ...WAIT 00:56!? He planned the fight to take this long! "Hey! That's no fair!" I say before telling them whtat he planned to the rest "I'll try to get to the computer to--" says Lucas before Porky gets in his way "HAHA! What are you doing!? You have to fight me!" Porky says with his obnoxious voice "I'll take care of that!" I say before running "Hey, if you're going, i'm going too!" Sketch says before following "Oh, you're not going anywhere my liittle friends!" says Porky before he sends a group of Pigmasks armed with rocket launchers to shoot us We manage to dodge some of them until we are send flying by one, thank god we weren't actually hit by it, we just were a bit closer than before, we land on the ground. "Look how close the computer is!" I say before runnning The Pigmask start loading ammo to fire at me but their Sketch throws dirt in their masks and they get crushed by a giant stalactite "Come on, shut that thing off!" Sketch screams "I'm trying! This thing won't break from anything and it looks like a total pain to access!" I reply I wasn't kidding, the computer had a 3 step password, first is a code with letters from EVERY EXISTING LANGUAGE, second is a question which apparently only Porky knows and finally there's a fingerprint scanner, boy was that overkill. "Remember, to beat Porky you have to--" He says before Pigmasks ambush him and cover his mouth "You have to...think like Porky!" I say before starting to think Okay, think like Porky, be obnoxious, be backstabbing, be a cheater....I know! "Hey Porky!" I scream before he turns to face me "Bet you can't catch me!" I finish before running away "Oh, i still have 20 seconds...I suppose i have time for this, HAHAHAH!!" He says before he starts chasing me in his Bed Mecha and boy is it scary. He starts sending Pigmasks to attack me but i manage to dodge their attacks, barely mind you, he then starts to use his own attacks which, just like the game, i cannot explain, he just flahses and then i feel pain and sometimes i don't, it's like dodging a giant invisible explosing bullet, which by the way, sends me flying over to the computer. "Whoa there!" I say with a grin as i stand up "You and your world is done for!" he says before one of his Spider Mech legs points at the screen. The Countdoom is at 00:7 right now, if i want my plan to work i need to exectue it, NOW. "Doesn't matter if you're a ruler or a world destroyer, you'll always be an annoying little kid! Doesn't matter how old you really are!" I say nervously, hoping that my plan works "Oh, you'll see, YOU'LL SEE!!" he syasb efore his mech seems to throw a bunch of what i think are bombs And the plan works, i quickly dodge out of the way after taunting Porky, making him destroy the computer. "Oh no! Without the computer's command the gates holding the airships will never open!" he says shortly after the destruction of the computer "Take that Porky!" I say with a grin "Grrrr...if the gates won't open, i'll destroy them personally!!" He screams before he starts hurrying to a part of the island "Oh no, you won't!" says Kumatora before being followed by the rest of the Mother 3, Sketch and me. We see Porky madly crashing and attacking one of the walls until it falls down, revealing what looks like one of those places where the planes depart. "I shall break those gates myself!" He says before attacking the gates who, apart from some dents, don't break "Come on everyone, attack!" Lucas screams befrore everyone, well, attacks The attacks go flying everywhere and all i can see are flashes, explosions and a bunch of other things. "AAAKK!! These stupid gates won't breeaak!!" Porky says while his mech receives major damage He takes a few more hits while he attacks the gates but at the same time he slowly gets pushed off until he's at the peak. "One more step and you'll fall to the sea Porky!" I say hwile he tries to balance the 8 mechanical spider legs "Then so be it!" He says before Lucas uses one more PK Love which pushes him off While he's about to fall, he presses some sort of button which turns his mech into some sort of safety pod, he then starts to slowly sink into the sea. "HAHAHA!! You didn't get rid of me! This safety pod is a prototype i built while you were reaching this place, i couldn't charge up the special fuel because you interurpted me! So i guess i'll be stuck below the sea until the special fuel charges up itself, which considering the rareness and the way i made it, will take 2500 years!" he says before he completely sinks to the point we can't hear him "Well, looks like he won't be a problem for a looong time!" says Kumatora before we the base starts falling down "We better get out of here!" says Lucas befre we start running to the boat, we manage to make it just in time thanks to PSI The rest of the Pigmask Army was there so they probably will be stuck there for a long time as well. "I think it's safe to say that this mission was a success" says Sketch while drive the boat away from the island Wow, these days were not ordinary days, i traveled with the Mother 3 gang and we kind of defeated Porky, i really hope this isn't a dream. After going back to surface, we talk a bit before he Mother 3 gang goes back to temporary Nowhere Island.... ....Or at least they WERE going to temporary Nowhere Island... We were surprised to see most of the citizens from there arrive here, they said that while we were gone they had taken a look at this place and they say they lke it and that they will stay! After a while Sketch is taken back home and everyone goes almost instantly to search for homes except Kumatora who just puts her hand on her shoulder and with a grin she says: "I always knew you were not Claus, see ya tomorrow!" .....I-I, O...kay? It's safe to say this was a good end to these crazy events. THE END Bonus!? - Knock Knock! Claus' POV After the whole "I knew you were not Claus all along" thing i decided to walk back home, now these days have certainly been something... KLINK CLANK KLINK CLANK A good way to go out of the ordinary, i mean, i MET the Mother 3 gang in real life, that's not normal if yotu ask me.... KLINK CLANK KLINK CLANK What is making this sound? Hm? Oh! I've been kicking this can of soda the whole way, well, goodbye lil' can! "Yaa!" I said as kicked the can as hard as i could. The can flew over a house's fence and crashed really hard against the wall, breaking the can, unfortunately for me, the impact made a certain little object fly out from inside the can before said object hit me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I said as i rubbed the part where the mysteroius object hit me, i then looked at the groud and saw the object was...... "A doorknob!?" I said as i looked at it in shock. I mean, if you have ever played Mother 3, you'll know that this doorknob somehow always finds a way to enter the story before quickly leaving and coming back later! And now it's in real life!? I decided to leave it threw before walking back home, i looked back at it a few more times while walking but after a while i just shrugged and kept walking without looking back. An out of control car came in and hit the doorknob which made it go flying out before it hit the door of a nearby house. Kumatora's POV Well, looksl ike the whole adventure is over, now all i can do is sit down on my couch and watch TV, i turned it on and went through some channels before.... KNOCK "Now what!?" I said as i got up from my couch to go open the door. I may of have sounded a little rude there, but i'm tired, these days have been all sorts of crazy and i just want to relax.... "Who's there" I said with a bit of an annoyed tone, i didn't see anyone, i thought it may of have been some prankster before realizing it may of have been a delivery guy leaving some package on the floor or something. Well, it wasn't a package but there was something, *sigh* and it was........a doorknob... "Really? I just want to relax god dammit!" I said before picking the doorknob up and throwing it at the sea, living near the docks sure has it's advantages..... "Ok, maybe NOW i'll get some rest...." I said before going inside again and shutting the door behind me. Now that the doorknob is out of the way, i can just sit down on my couch and relax, i may have some awesome adventures, but nothing is better than just relaxing....... ...Wow, that sounded way too poetic for me, maybe i should rest instead of sayign stuff to myself in my head..... Category:Fan Fiction